Luke's Claiming
by WolfDReamer11
Summary: We have any number of stories about how Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth got to camp. But how was Luke claimed? Tiniest bit of Thuke, judge for yourself. Should this be a series? R


Luke's Claiming

by cc19

_He creeps up to the door, heart pounding. A bead of sweat trickles down his cheek. Despite his anxiety, he realizes he is having fun. With a grin, he turns the handle into the office..._

"Master Castellan. Did you hear what was said?"

Luke was pushed out of his daydream. He was sitting in front of the disciplinary board, and they did not look amused. Luke suppressed a sigh. What a bunch of killjoys, all sitting there in black, like ravens grumpy after a rainstorm. And they were probably going to expel him too.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Mrs. Vardence over here was saying that your behavior will not be tolerated at this school. Thievery is wrong and evil."

As Dr. Albatross launched into a lecture, Luke spied two hands slowly prying apart the blinds on the window and peeping in. He smiled slightly. Grover. He waved a finger at him. But wait...there was someone with him. A girl, with spiky black hair coming down to her shoulders, and angry electric blue eyes. He had never seen her before, especially not here. She was watching him with a peculiar expression on her face. Was it sympathy?

Luke could feel Dr. Albatross winding down, wheezing like his old Hoover vacuum at the apartment. He refocused his attention, and tried to look interested, or at least not bored. Finally, Dr. Albatross said,

"So, young man? What do you have to say for yourself?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. A spider slowly made it's was across the ceiling. Luke snuck a glance at the window. Grover looked worried, but the girl was unreadable.

"Master Castellan!" Dr. Albatross yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk, making Luke jump. "Do you feel no repentance, no remorse? Are you not going to beg this," he paused, puffing up like a balloon, "_fine _board of educators for forgiveness?"

Luke answered slowly, surprised at what he was saying. It went against everything he had ever been taught, yet he felt it was...right, in a scary sort of way. Or maybe just right for him.

"Why should I? I don't feel guilty. It was a great plan. It would have worked if your secretary," he threw her a withering glance, "actually had a life and would go home sometimes. Or at least leave her desk. Anyway, it wasn't like I was hurting anybody."

He let this hang in the air a minute. Taking another peek out the window, he thought the girl had a slightly smug expression, as if thinking, 'payback is sweet'. He almost smiled at her, when Dr. Albatross bellowed,

"Unacceptable, Sir! You are expelled! Expelled! You are to go collect your things, and then leave the school grounds immediately! Your presence will not be tolerated here, do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?

But Luke didn't. He was staring at a glowing, 3D hologram above his head. He recognized the symbol from his Greek mythology studies (that he had done under protest). It was a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. The god of Thieves. He didn't know why it was there, or where it was coming from, but it made him grin. The soft light coming from it was infectiously mischievous, as if it had just pulled a prank and was extremely pleased with itself. _That's ridiculous_, he thought, _how can light have feelings?_ But he couldn't stop, even as Dr. Albatross shoved him out the door. Grover was waiting outside, looking very nervous. The girl was standing behind him, hands on her hips, and an impatient frown on her face.

"Did you see that?" Luke asked. "The hologram?"

"Yeah," said Grover resignedly.

"What was it? Did they install some new gizmo in there? Oh, when the budget committee finds out—"

"It wasn't a gizmo," Grover said harshly. Luke snapped him a look, surprised at his mood swing. He shrugged an apology. "I'll explain later. First, this is Thalia..." he hesitated slightly, debating something, "...daughter of Zeus," he finished. They shook hands.

"Is your dad's name really Zeus?" he asked, trying to make a joke.

"Just as much as your dad is Hermes," she responded flatly.

"I—I never knew my dad." _And never wanted to know my mom, _he added silently.

"Well, he just claimed you. You're a thief, aren't you? A liar and trickster. Probably interested in communications, too."

It amazed him the way she said that. Her tone was almost...approving. Like she thought it was perfectly normal. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"The Greek Gods," she responded impatiently. "They're real, okay?" She turned to Grover. "Haven't you filled him in yet?"

Grover shook his head morosely. "You know how it is. The scent---"

Thalia swore, and punched the air. "Scent this, scent that. Well the scent can just go to—" She took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm having a bit of trouble with the idea too, y'know? Not easy." She smiled at him, real kindness in her eyes now, and a hint of regret. He smiled back uncertainly.

"So, my dad is...Hermes. But, but...that's just impossible!" He threw up his hands, exasperated. "Come on, Grover. If this is a prank, knock it off already."

Thalia's eyes flared, her temper returned. "So this is a prank, huh? Well, explain to me, Mr. Wise Guy, why you've been seeing Greek monsters for years. Or why you notice small things mortals don't. Or why you're a thief. And," she said, jabbing a finger at him "if you don't get with the program, you are going to wish this _was_ a prank. It's not funny, or a ride in the park living like this, but..." her voice softened. "It has to be done."

He was reeling. "How do you know all this?"

"It's the same for every demigod, me included. Except for the thief part. Instead, I can control electricity. And it's not like having a superpower, either, although sometimes it can be fun." Her face took on an impish look, and she reached out and touched him. Instead of warm fingers, he felt the biggest static shock he had ever received, making the hair on his arms stand on end. It was a full thirty seconds before he could speak again.

"Okay," he gasped. "I believe you. So, the Greek gods...are all real?"

"How many times do I have to say it? Yes. And they're still having kids, like you and me. And all the other kids at Camp."

"Camp?"

Grover butted in. "Luke, we'll explain everything later. But right now we really have to get going."

"Just one more question: am I really a Son of Hermes? This isn't some freaky dream?"

Thalia sighed with irritation. "Didn't the shock convince you already? Want me to do it again?" She grinned evilly.

"No, no, that's okay, I get it," he said hastily. "Just...really?"

"Mmm-hmm," Thalia nodded, and then smiled. "That actually makes us cousins."

Luke smiled weakly in return. A son of Hermes. He wasn't going to get used to this. But the small part of his mind that wasn't completely confused (and more than a little freaked out), was actually pleased. All his life, people had been telling him his instincts to lie, steal, cheat, prank, were wrong. But this strange girl approved. Or at least accepted him for what he was. And so did Grover. Son of Hermes, god of merchants, travelers, communications, and thieves. Maybe he could get used to it.

_Fin_


End file.
